It only takes one letter
by WinchesterHardyLover
Summary: Years ago Sam wrote a letter confessing his love to Dean. Sam saved it on his computer never thinking that his brother would ever find it since Sam almost always did the research. Well on a particularly difficult hunt both brothers are doing research. Sam at the library and Dean on Sam's laptop. While researching Dean comes across a file title Dear Dean. Wincest Sam/Dean.


When Sam had typed the letter telling Dean that he was in love with him, he never planned on him ever seeing it. He just had to get it off his chest, but he didn't want anyone to know so this was the only way he could think of. Sam didn't think his brother would ever find it because Dean hardly ever used his computer because Sam was usually the one to do the research.

On their latest hunt they both ended up doing research because they were having trouble cracking the case. Sam went to the library because Dean hated libraries. Dean decided to do his part of the research from the motel room on Sam's laptop. Sam didn't see anything wrong with it because he had totally forgotten about the letter he had written to Dean confessing his love.

When Dean was searching the internet for clues he decided to save what he found in a word document so he wouldn't forget or lose any information. When he was saving what he found he saw a document title "Dear Dean". Since the document had his name on it he decided to open it and see what it was, but what is said was the last thing Dean expected to read.

_ Dear Dean,_

_ You will probably never read this. If you do I hope you will be able to forgive me and not hate me. You probably will think I'm a perverted sick freak. That's okay because I already know this. You're probably wondering why I said that, right. Well here is the reason why. I'm in love with you. I have been since I was 15. You are probably disgusted and hate me now. You'll probably try and beat it out of me like dad did. I was so relieved that dad never told you after he found out. He's the main reason I left for Stanford I couldn't stand to see you with all those nameless girls it hurt too much. I just hope that if you are reading that if you are reading this I'm not around because I wouldn't be able to see the hate and disgust in your eyes. No matter how you feel about me I will always love you._

_ Love,_

_ Sammy_

Dean was shocked he never expected the paper to say that. He also never expected Sam to feel the same way he did. He couldn't let this chance slip through his fingers. If there was a chance that Sam still felt the same he had to take it. He was going to confront Sam when he got back from the Library.

Sam decided that he had done enough research at the library for the day and was going to head back to the motel and see what Dean found. Sam decided to stop by the local diner and pick up some dinner for him and Dean on his way back to the motel. He also decided to get Dean some pie. Sam got to the motel and opened the door. Dean was still on the computer when Sam walked in. "Hey Sammy what you got there?"

"I decided to stop at the diner and pick us up some dinner. I Got you your usual, burger, fries and some pie."

"Thanks Sammy and you even remembered the pie." Dean said jokingly.

Dean and Sam sat at the table and ate their dinner. Dean eating his burger, fries, and pie; Sam eating a grilled chicken salad. Dean decided that once they were done eating, he would show Sam that he found the letter, and that he felt the same way Sam did.

Once, they were done eating Sam decided to ask his brother if he found anything on the computer. Sam never expected to hear what Dean found. "So Dean did you find anything on the computer when you were researching today?"

"Yeah Sammy I did actually. Come here I'll show you." Sam threw away their dinner garbage while Dean pulled up what he found on the computer.

"Come here Sam I found it." Sam went and sat beside Dean on the bed. Dean opened the paper and showed the screen to his brother. What Dean wasn't expecting was for Sam to react the way he did.

"Oh god Dean I'm so sorry. You weren't supposed to ever read that. Please don't hate me. Can we please just forget that you ever read that? Please?" Sam rambled.

"I can't just forget that I read it Sam I…" Sam didn't give Dean a chance to finish before Sam ran and locked himself in the bathroom. 'What the hell?' Dean thought. 'Shit Sam probably thought I was going to say that I hated him or something.' Dean knew he had to fix this right away.

"Sammy?" Dean tired the door, but it was locked. "Sammy will you please unlock the door?" Dean could hear the shower running.

Dean went to his duffle bag and to get his lock picking kit to pick the bathroom door lock. When Dean got into the bathroom he found Sam curled in a ball under the spray of scolding hot water in the shower. Dean cursed to himself as he quickly turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

"Sammy why'd you run away, you didn't let me finish." The look of utter sadness and defeat in his brother's eyes broke Dean's heart.

"Dean I know you hate me and are disgusted by me, but I can't bear to hear it. Please at least give me that."

"Oh Sammy I don't hate you and I'm not disgusted either. I Love You."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No I'm not Sammy. I'm in love with you that's why I showed you that I found the letter. I was hoping that you still felt the same way. I understand if your feelings have changed though." Dean said quietly at the end.

He slowly turned to exit the bathroom. Sam realized that his brother was telling the truth when he saw the tears fall from Dean's eyes. 'Dean really is in love with me and I didn't believe him when he was pouring his heart out to me!'

"Dean please don't cry."

"It's okay Sammy I know that you don't feel the same way anymore you wrote that letter years ago I understand." Dean said as he started to walk away from Sam.

"Dean wait I do love you please stop." Dean turned to face his brother.

"You really mean that Sammy you still feel the same way?" Dean said with hope. "Yeah I do."


End file.
